User blog:Mineko Charat Lucky/Touhou LoL - Suika, the Tiny Pandemonium
|date = December 21st, 2012 |health = 70 |attack = 70 |spells = 40 |difficulty = 50 |hp = 468 (+98) |mana = 216 (+34) |damage= 56 (+4) |range = 125 |armor = 20 (+2.48) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.592 (+1.88%) |healthregen = 8.13 (+0.95) |manaregen = 4.8 (+0.4) |speed = 355 }} Suika, the Tiny Pandemonium is a custom Touhou champion in League of Legends. Abilities Suika suctions nearby rocks with her mini black-hole, gradually increasing her damage and range. Maximum range is achieved in 2 seconds. While suctioning, she slows all nearby allied and enemy units by 35%, but cannot move, attack or cast other abilities. |description2= Suika throws her gathered rocks, dealing physical damage and knocks back affected enemies. This ability is automatically triggered after 4 seconds. 1800 |leveling= 800 |leveling2= |cooldown= |cost= 90 |costtype= mana |range= 850 - 1500 }} Suika's next attack is charged with large amounts of density, causing her punches to explode in an area around the attacked target, which slows for 1 second and deals bonus magic damage. The force of the impact additionally stuns the target enemy for 0.5 seconds. |leveling= 555 |cooldown= |cost= 40 |costtype= mana |range= 850 }} Suika decreases her own density, transforming her into mist. While in mist form, she cannot attack or use spells but takes less damage, cannot be crowd controlled and spawns mini duplicates of her every half second that lasts for 10 seconds. Mini Suikas attack whoever Suika attacks. * * 20 + (level x 5) * 50 * 50 * 0.812 * 455 |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana }} Suika immediately enlarges herself, knocking up enemies while gaining bonus health, armor and magic resist. In addition, Superdense Conflagration cooldown is reduced by half every time Suika attacks. If Suika uses Throwing Atlas or Deep Fog Labyrith, the duration of this spell immediately ends. |leveling= 150 8 |cooldown= |cost= 100 |costtype= mana }} Notes and Nonsense Suika is friends of powerhouses like 20px[[User_blog:Mineko_Charat_Lucky/Touhou_LoL_-_Yukari,_the_Border_of_Phantasm| Yukari]], 20px[[User_blog:Mineko_Charat_Lucky/Touhou_LoL_-_Yuugi,_the_Spoken-of_Unnatural_Phenomenon| Yuugi]] and most importantly 20px[[User_blog:Mineko_Charat_Lucky/Touhou_LoL_-_Reimu,_the_Shrine_Maiden_of_Paradise| Reimu]]. Her strength and power is said to be unmatched by anyone else, capable of throwing humongous boulders single-handed and even breaking the moon in half once. Her ability to manipulate density also allows her to do stuff like shrink and enlarge herself, generating intense heat by increasing density, or creating mist by decreasing it. Her personality is of a typical child, but it seems to be a feint as her speeches seem to have a deeper meaning when talking to people such as Yuyuko or Yukari, and this feint only convinces people of her childishness even further by her constant drunkenness caused by her infinite Ibuki Gourd. *Passive: Sustain passive. I admit she's very similar to , as in both are drunkards. *Q: Harassment ability in lane and a not so bad poke and CC ability in teamfights. *W: Explosive attack modifier/reset ability. You mainly use this to wreck teams, especially when your ultimate is on. Suika is one of the few bruisers without gap closers, with her short range besides Throwing Atlas, the damage this provides has to be decent to make her any useful. *E: Your tanking ability if enemies focus you. It also provides minions for you to deal damage while you're unable to use abilities or attack. *R: Probable teamfight CC ultimate, pretty difficult to knockup people without though, but the bonus defensive stats this ultimate provides discourages enemies from focusing you, and if they don't focus you, they'll be tasting the pain dealt by your Superdense Conflagration. Beware though, using your Throwing Atlas or Deep Fog Labyrinth immediately ends the effects of this ultimate. Theoretical Item Build: Suika requires a lot of focus to take down as a tanky bruiser. She has trouble chasing down opponents but has no problem going through them. People who also dare to melee her when her ultimate is up will be asking for it, after all, she's already more than overpowered in her universe. Throwing Atlas can help peel off enemies from your team's carry or mage, Superdense Conflagration for damage and Deep Fog Labyrinth and Missing Purple Power for tanking. Suika isn't really hard to design compared to most of the others in my opinion, she's pretty well-established in the fighting games. --Mineko Charat Lucky (talk) 15:40, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Awesome Music Time Onigashima in the Fairyland Broken Moon Category:Custom champions